


Shall we Gauguin?

by teezano



Series: For The Love Of Art! [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Artists, Historical References, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teezano/pseuds/teezano
Summary: you have been waiting for this, as an example of someone who appreciates the finer arts. You have enjoyed creating a little world where you connect with the weirdos that are post impressionists but this is quite ironic, because Van Gogh, and Gauguin are two artists that show emotion through paint, so naturally there is nothing to make up. The feeling is like an open book. but What if it wasn't all as it seems, what if there was more to the relationship of Van Gogh and Gauguin. A love that no one understood, but painters like themselves. Here's their story.





	

"Paul, when did you return?"  
"Only a little while ago. I went out to retrieve some blue paint, because you used it all."  
"Oh yes, blame me, but just you wait, some day starry night will be reputable!"  
"Yeah.." Paul smirked, "only after you're dead and among the dirt."  
"that's not humorous, I worked all year on that."  
"yeah well, I was working on my Christ painting, and since you used all the blue, Jesus is completely yellow now. It's disturbing to say the least."  
"Did you at least buy more green from that shop I like? I know you went to see the keeper. You only wear that pullover when you go and see him."  
"Please Vincent, don't give me that grief. You haven't shown an iota of love to me in over a month."  
"Pardon me Paul, but you're the one who has been trifling around with that boy."  
"That's outrageous, he's 25 years old"  
"None the less, you have been more with him than me, and I can't take it anymore. all I wanted was your affection, and you treat me like an accessory in our own home."  
"Why do we have to do this now, I love you. I will curse it to the heavens, but i will not stand around to hear you slander me on my own actions. Can't you see Vince? I only fancy him because he has bare striking resemblance to you." He almost begged, now kneeling at the foot of the chesterfield.  
"really?" Vincent looked at Paul with wet doughy eyes.  
"yes, now can we please just put this past us, and settle this the way we usually do?" Paul said coming to his feet.  
"I suppose, but only if you let me be dominant tonight." Vincent smiled.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
Vincent stood up to his feet, and smiled as he made Paul sit on the chesterfield. He pulled his trousers down to expose his long johns that he had been wearing since to flat had gone so cold, Paul eagerly put his finger inside the elastic waistband and slowly worked it down until the long johns had exposed his long john. For a moment they had just stared at it. it was quite the ornament to admire.  
"That's another thing the boy will never have over me, I have this, and he probably has one of an adolescent boy."  
"You're so right Vincent, you have a member like none I've ever seen. It truly is a work of art."  
"This was not created by no yellow Christ, but I will have you know that just because there are two us, doesn't mean it will save you when the arc comes and brings the flood."  
"Oh Van Gogh," Paul moaned for added drama, "You always know just what to say." Paul said just before gagging himself with his lovers appendage. Tonight of all nights was going to be one to remember. This was a night of immense pleasure. A night where boundaries did not exist.  
After Paul had finished pleasing Vincent, he realized that maybe he hadn't fulfilled his desires quite yet, as a look of annoyance spread across his face.  
"whats wrong my lover, should we Gauguin?" Paul said, but Vince did not crack a smile as he usually did.


End file.
